


Welcome to the Lion's Den

by CutePaladins, Zuzonicorn



Series: The Lion's Den (Stripper AU) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Stripper!AU, here's how everything started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePaladins/pseuds/CutePaladins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzonicorn/pseuds/Zuzonicorn
Summary: Their normal school day took an interesting turn.





	Welcome to the Lion's Den

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm the only one still doing this, so come find me at [on tumblr](http://zuzonicorn.tumblr.com/).

Shiro’s lesson had run over by about ten minutes that Friday due to students asking question after question.  While he was glad that his students wanted to learn, now he was running late.  In his haste,  papers  fluttered off of his desk and onto the floor.

“Hey, Hunk!” Lance called .  “Where do you think Shiro was in such a rush to go?  Must be important to have made such a mess.”  As the rest of the class filed out of the room, Lance hung back with Hunk.

Hunk stayed behind, nervously. “I really don’t think  it’s any of our business. ”  He kneeled down beside Shiro’s desk and picked up the mess of assignments and notes.

Lance huffed.  “Oh, come on, Hunk.  You gotta be at least a little curious.  And what are you doing picking up his mess?  It’s not your problem.”

Hunk straightened himself and the papers and placed them on the desk.  He gave Lance a sideways glance as they left the room.  “It’s called being nice, Lance.  I was just helping Mr. Shirogane out.”

“Whatever,” Lance dismisses with a wave of his hand.  “Let’s just grab Keith and find out where Shiro is going.”

A smug look appears on Hunk’s face.  “Really, Lance? You want to find Keith?  I thought you  _ hated _ him,” he sang sarcastically.

“I do hate him.”

“Yeah.  Uh-huh.  Sure.”

Defensively, Lance exclaimed, “I do!  I hate him and his stupid mullet and his smooth, soft-looking skin.  I bet he doesn’t even moisturize.  And those stupid eyes.  They’re purple!  Why are they purple?!  They’re probably fake, just like him.”  He continued to grumble to himself, arms crossed.

A large hand patted him on the shoulder.  “Okay, bro.”

They continued chatting about this and that during the minute it took them to walk to Keith’s motorcycle, where said man was just swinging his leg over the seat.  As they approached, Hunk called out to him.

Keith started at the sound of his name being called.  It didn’t happen often, so he wasn’t quite used to it.  He leaned back on his bike, pushing his hair back off his face and blushing when he saw it was Hunk that had shouted his name.

“Yo, Keith, my main rival, are you busy?”   _ Oh.  And Lance, _ he thought with a roll of his eyes.   _ Great. _

He sighed.  There was no getting out of this, whatever ‘this’ was.  Once Lance put his mind to something, it was set in stone.  “No, guess not.  What’s up?” he questioned, aiming his question at Hunk.

Lance, being the dickhole he was, forcefully placed himself in the middle of the conversation.  “Do you ever wonder where Shiro goes off to when he’s not teaching class?” he mused, wrapping an arm around Keith’s shoulders.

“Well,” he started, gently grabbing Lance’s arm and removing it from his body, “no.  Not really.  It’s not any of my business where he goes, just like it’s not any of  _ yours _ .”  He punctuated the last word with a sharp poke to the other’s chest.

With a pout on his face, Lance whined, “Man, that’s exactly what Hunk said.”  Then, in a complete 180, he grinned.  “I’ve decided I don’t care.”  Jumping on Keith’s bike, he finished.  “Follow that teacher!”

“What are you doing?  Get off my bike.”

“C’mon, Lance, we’ll take my Jeep,” Hunk interjected.

“Yeah, ride with Hunk.  I never even said I was going.”

Lance pulled a face.  “Of course you are, Keith.  We’re rivals, you’re obligated to go where I go.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how rivals work, you idiot.”

Sputtering, Lance placed his hand over his heart.  The motion screamed  _ offended. _  “You’re calling me an idiot?  You’re the one with the mullet!”

Just as Keith was opening his mouth to retort, Hunk stepped in.  “Guys, guys!  Please no fighting.  Keith, will you just come with us so Lance will stop whining?”

Keith gulped, cheeks turning pink.  “...yeah.  I guess.”

Both Hunk and Lance’s faces split into huge smiles.  “Great!  Do you know what Mr. Shirogane drives?”  Keith nodded, albeit reluctantly.  “Cool!  We’ll follow you.”

They pulled into the parking lot of a large, red brick building just seconds after Shiro pulled in.  There were no windows, and only a set of double doors.  Above the door hung a simple neon sign that read ‘The Lion’s Den”.

Keith squinted at the sign.   _ Why does that sound so familiar? _

Shiro, miraculously oblivious to their presence, scurried in through the double doors.  Keith dismounted his bike as Hunk and Lance exited the Jeep.

“Well,” Lance started, “no use waiting out here.  Let’s go in.”  He sauntered in, the other two following close behind.

Immediately upon entrance they were bombarded with sights and sounds and  _ smells. _  Everywhere there were neon lights, and along the floor were strings of colorful LED lights.  To their left was a long bar; the server was an older gentleman with a fantastic moustache.  As Keith turned to the right to see the rest of the open room, a woman strutted up to them in what looked like  _ 6 inch heels _ and stated,

“IDs, please.”

The three boys just blinked at her in confusion.

She rubbed her temple and stated again, “IDs, please.  You can’t come in without proof of age.”

The woman had a staggering presence; her beauty was definitely something Keith had never encountered before.  Her dark skin contrasted beautifully with her white hair, and she had two small pink tattoos under her eyes.  Keith instantly pulled out his wallet and ID.  He had no doubt this woman could and would kick his ass.

He handed her his ID and Hunk and Lance soon followed suit.  She looked at each one carefully before handing them back to their proper owner.

“You two”--she pointed to Lance and Keith--”can come in.  You, however, cannot.”  She turned around, clearly with the intention of striding away.

Hunk frowned and scrunched his eyebrows.  “Why not?  What kind of place is this?”

Her hair billowed around her as she whipped around.  “You came in here without knowing what ‘here’ is?”  They nodded, still very, very confused.

Lance cleared his throat and admitted, “We’re actually just looking for someone.  He came in here a little bit ago.  His name is Shiro.”

“Shiro?”  She questioned.  “Oh!  You must be friends of--”

Her sentence was cut off buy a voice coming from a loudspeaker.  “Next up on stage, dancing to  _ S & M _ , our very own Champion!”

“Speaking of, there he is now.”  Completely dismissing her earlier statement, she led all three boys into the club.  The room was even bigger than it had looked before, now that there wasn’t a wall blocking the rest of the view from the door.

The first bars of music started just before they turned the corner.  No amount of mental preparation could have prepared them for what the saw once they actually rounded the corner.

There, centerstage with knee-high black stilettos and a pair of black briefs that made his ass look fucking _ fantastic _ , was none other than their teacher, Shiro.  His hips swiveled and his body turned with the beat of the music.  His arms ran up his legs, sides, and chest, and he placed his hands on his head.  All his muscles were on display.   _ All of them. _

Keith, Lance, and Hunk were completely red.  There was no denying it.  It was hot, even if it was their astronomy teacher, dancing, mostly naked.  There was very little to leave to their gay imaginations.

 

**_'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_ **

 

Shiro’s hips gyrated, and he ran his right hand down his chest as his body rotated with the rhythm.

 

**_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_ **

 

He glided to the end of the stage, still moving with the music.  His chest was glittering with sweat, his eyes were closed, and he had small smile on his face.  Lance swallowed.

“He’s even hotter with nothing on,” he sighed dreamily.  Hunk smacked him on the arm.  “Ow!  You were thinking it, too.”

“Still, that’s our teacher.”

 

**_Sticks and stones may break my bones,_ **

 

Shiro’s knees began to bend, and his body swayed on the way down.  His left hand, still on his head, pulled on his hair while his left inched his briefs down his hip.  He opened his eyes.

 

**_But chains and whips excite me_ **

 

He made eye contact with all three of his students.  All at once, he jumped, the color drained from his face, and he tripped.  And fell off the stage.

The mysterious woman gasped and rushed to his side.  “Champion!  Are you alright?”

Shiro staggered to his feet.  “I’m fine, Allura.  Just a little startled.”  His own cheeks got darker.  “Those are three of my students.  I really wasn’t expecting… I was hoping none of my students would ever know about this.”

“C’mon, let’s get you sitting down.  You’re done for now.”  Allura led him to a booth on the far wall.  Lance, Hunk, and Keith followed, stunned, without a word.

The five of them slid into the booth , Hunk, Lance, and Keith fidgeting nervously while Shiro’s face regained color. Silence remained over the group until Allura cleared her throat. 

“Well, students, why were you looking for Shiro?” she asked. 

Hunk was the first to answer. “Well… we were curious as to where Shiro was rushing off to after class. Guess we found out…”

Shiro chuckled. “Yeah… you did. Though you shouldn’t have followed me.”

Hunk looked down, ashamed. Lance, on the other hand, was looking around the club, rapt. “Shiro, how did you get a job here?”

Wringing his hands, Shiro answered.  “I’ve always sort of loved dancing, and last summer I was looking for some extra work.  I saw an ad that said ‘dancers wanted’, and I thought, hey, I like dancing, so why not?  I called and scheduled an audition with this beautiful lady right here.”  He nudged Allura with his shoulder.

“Oh, stop it, you” she chuckled.  The two leaned into each other, obviously going in for a kiss, but were rudely interrupted by Lance slamming his hand down on the table.

“I want to audition.”

Allura, incredulous, responded, “Excuse me?”

“I.  Want to audition.  To be a dancer.”

Her mouth opened, then closed, then opened again.  “Uh, sure.  I don’t see why not.”

Lance whipped his head around.  “Keith, Hunk.  Audition with me.”

Keith and Hunk both flushed, shaking their heads.  “Why do you want us to audition with you?”

“Because,  _ Keith _ , it’ll be fun.  Besides, we need jobs anyway, right?”

“I have a job.”

Lance scoffed.  “You’re a mechanic, part-time.  Dancing will be a lot more fun, anyway.  And you’ll get to show off that bod of yours.”  He winked at Keith.  Keith stared blankly back.

“I like my job.”

The bickering continued.  Shiro and Allura turned to Hunk, who was sitting quietly, watching.

“So, you must be Hunk.  I’m Allura, I own the club.  And, quite literally, Shiro’s ass.”  Shiro didn’t even try to deny it; he just laughed quietly.  “Are you going to audition, too?”

Shyly, Hunk looked down at himself.  “I would like to, for fun.  I know I don’t look the best, but I have confidence!”

She beamed at him.  “That’s all you need.  You guys wait here and I’ll go get the paperwork.”  A peck on Shiro’s cheek and she was gone.  Shiro turned to the others, still arguing, although the topic had changed.  Probably several times.

“Are you done?” he asked in his teacher voice.

The effect was instant.  Both boys sat up straighter in their seats, slammed their jaws shut, and faced forward, cheeks stained red.  Shiro simply laughed.

Lance opened his mouth, likely to retort, just as Allura returned to the booth and place three papers down; one in front of Lance, one in front of Hunk, and one in front of Keith.

“These are the applications for dancers.  Just fill them out; they’re the basics.  Name, age, height, weight, et cetera.  I’ll take them when you’re done, and then we’ll see what you’ve got.”

It only took a few minutes to fill out the forms, and they were waiting to go on stage.  The dancer finished his set, and exited the stage.

“Alright, Lance, you’re up first.”

Keith panted, holding the end pose of  _ Discotheque _ .  Sweat ran down his face, his chest, his back, every part of him was sweating.  It was gross, but he felt  _ good _ .

He dropped the pose and exited the stage.  Hunk was whistling, Shiro, Allura, and the bartender were cheering, and Lance was… Lance was pure red, eyes looking anywhere that wasn’t at Keith.

Smirking, he wondered just how he could use Lance’s crush against him.

His thoughts were silenced when Hunk hefted him off the floor in a hug.  “That was so great, Keith!  I never knew you could dance like that!”  He swung the shorter side to side, legs dangling.

“T-thanks,” he responded, feeling his ears start to burn.  Hunk being cute was going to be the end of him.  “You can put me down now.”  He fixed his hair once his feet were back on the floor.

Allura stood up from her seat, clapping.  “You three were all wonderful, and will make delightful additions to our team here at the Lion’s Den.  Keith, Lance, Shiro will show you around.  Hunk, I would like to talk to you for a moment.”

“Ooh, someone’s in  _ trouble _ ,” Lance crooned as he grabbed Keith’s hand to follow Shiro.

At Hunk’s white expression, Allura laughed.  “Don’t worry, Hunk, you’re not in trouble.  I just wanted to ask if you’d be interested in being a bouncer, as well as dancing on the side.  Our last bouncer was fired due to… differences in opinion, and we are currently in need of a new one.  And you certainly fit the bill.”  She gestured to his obviously large stature.

He crossed his arms, a little self-conscious. “Uh, yeah.  I could do that.”

The dark skinned woman put her hands together and smiled.  “Great!  Well, that’s all I wanted to talk about.  I’ll show you around and you can get acquainted with the place.”

Hunk returned her smile, for once not regretting going along with one of Lance’s schemes, and followed her into the depths of the club.


End file.
